Electrically operated hair clippers have been used for many years. Some of the commonly available models have a manual lever on the side to incrementally adjust the relative position between the stationary and the reciprocating blades in a blade set to adjust the minimum length of hair that is being clipped. Other prior art patents show infinite adjustability over a range. The prior art does not reveal motor-powered continuous adjustability of the blade set which affords the barber the ability to perform the adjustment even during the clipping activity by simply activating a switch and/or having a flexing compliance blade set that adjusts around the contours of the scalp of a flex clipper is described which, in addition to the aforementioned powered hair cutting length adjustment feature, provides an additional feature to help the cutting blade set float more effortlessly by adjusting automatically to the contours of a client's head, to prevent the blade set getting stuck and causing cuts and irritation to the scalp of the customer.